In My Veins
by xdesireofyou
Summary: life is hard living like normal teenagers, some needs job to survive the hunger, some needs love to feel loved, some needs money to buy the needs. Read how Three siblings survive their lives, and love lives. LOVE/PASSION/HATRED. Eve/Randy Maria/Miz Cody/Kaitlyn.
1. In My Veins One

**Hey guys this story is all about love! so read it! your OTP's might be in it! (;**

**I really love these pairings, i hope you do to. **

**Eve/Randy, Maria/Miz, Cody/Kaitlyn, and other minor characters to.**

**Kaitlyn, Randy, Miz are siblings while Eve, Maria, Cody are siblings just if you got confuse. **

**I Must tell you its nobody's pm untill i write on it. this is my first wrestling fic so be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

lives are pretty hard these day for normal peoples, read the story of three siblings who are surviving their lives.

* * *

_Today was supposed to be a happy couple day for Cody &amp; Kaitlyn, but when Cody breaks up with Kaitlyn all of the sudden._

"Kaitlyn, Try to understand," Cody Spoke as he saw Kaitlyn crying in front of him.

"What to understand, My family told me, i will end up getting hurt while in a relationship with you, and today you proved, that they were right," Kaitlyn told him while pairs of tears ran through her cheeks, her face so red, she crying so badly.

"Look, there's a reason behind it,"

"What reason, you like someone else?"

When Cody didn't answered, Kaitlyn cried more. The last time she cried so badly was when her grandfather died while she was 14, now she is 17 after three years she has cried like this, and deep down Cody's heart was breaking to seeing the love of your live might be the last you wished for, and it wasn't like Cody liked someone else, there was a else reason behind it.

"No, there's nothing like that,"

"Yes, there's everything like that!" Kaitlyn was angry now. Kaitlyn never got her heart break like never, actually she was the one who was the heart breaker, Cody surely was the first one to break her heart and it wasn't going to be good for Cody. Kaitlyn was a rich kid, she was the only sister, and the pampered child, his family made sure that she never get hurt. but today she was, deeply.

"Please, don't cry, i can't see you cry,"

"Funny, you're the reason behind these tears," She finally got the courage to speak up for herself, she wasn't like those girls who would just stay silent. Cody was way more hurt than Kaitlyn was.

"I'm Doing this all because of you, for you own good,"

"Huh? Really, how do you think this is good for me, this is good for you, now you can go and fuck any girl, you're finally free," She pushed him last time and ran away in her car.

"If Only she knew i'm doing this for her,"

* * *

_Ortons Mansion._

Kaitlyn Came home crying, her family members noticed and ran after her to her room, but too late she locked it. She loved Cody with all her heart, without approving her family of Cody, she still dated him._ still loved him._

"Kaitlyn, Open the door, sister," His Brother shouted. Her family members were worried. they pretty much knew who made her cry.

"Just Tell me, who did this," His Other brother shouted.

"Promise me, you won't say anything, you will just listen than i'll open the door," Kaitlyn demanded, right now she just needed someone to hug her, to hold her, to console her, and not say anything against his decision of dating him. she know that she made a mistakes, _but dating one of him was never a mistake._

"Okay," Randy said calmly and point to their parents to go. Kaitlyn's open the door and saw his two brothers there, she let them in and closed the door again.

"What is the problem, sister," Miz asked her and hugged her tightly.

"This is all my fault, i should have listened to you guys," She Cried and left his brother embrace and sat on her bed.

"What do you mean,"

"Cody broke up with me," She said as Randy came near her and hugged her, again she felt safe in her brother's arms, crying her heart out felt good. she thanked god that someone was there to console her.

"How did he? when?" Miz asked as he sat on the other side of the bed watching her cry.

"He Called me a while ago, than he told me to come to a garden and when i arrived there he told me we're done and than he said he's doing it for me," Kaitlyn said sobbing.

"C'mon this guy is not even worth Crying for," Randy told her.

"Yeah, i always knew, but he broke up with you he's a mental ass," Miz said.

"No, more of like a dick-head," Randy joked to make her laugh but it didn't worked, there were still tears.

"Uh, do you know, our dog, charlie pee'd in dad's special car," Miz said to make her laugh but this time telling the truth.

"How does he got into the car?" Kaitlyn asked forgetting what happened with Cody for a minute and that was her brother was trying to do. Making her forgetting that Cody never existed, this day never happened.

"Well mom fought with dad, she was angry and than she took charlie in dad's car so he can pee while dad's was in his second car, thats when he pee'd." Miz said laughing. all three share that moment laughing.

* * *

_Rhodes's House._

"Have you seen Cody, He's been out from the morning," The red-head girl asked as she sat on a sofa.

"I Don't know, he said he had some bussiness he needed to end," The Other sister told her, Eve Rhodes.

"He's a jackass, when he does started to had bussiness," The Red-head spoke again this time rolling her eyes.

"Come on he's grown up,"

"He's proper ass, seriously he's so dumb," Maria Said, it wasn't like she hated her brother, she just loved making fun of him, thats kind of bond every siblings share. As Maria got up to take a shower she flip and fell hard on ground.

"That was for bad biting Cody," She Said as she laughed, While Maria got pretty much hurt but laughed with her, than someone knocked on the door, Eve Opens it and saw Cody, she let him in. Eve Noticed he's a little bit sad since he didn't said a thing, Cody was a funny Guy, even if someone died he would just crack a joke making everybody laugh.

"Is Everything, Okay?" Eve Asked raising an eyebrow, While Cody just noded. Eve knew something happened, something bad.

"How was the bussiness of meeting your girlfriend," Maria shouted from another room. Cody sighed at her asking While Eve saw this and she asked him again.

"How's your relationship going?"

"Uhmm, we...kind of...broke up," Cody said not showing his face just staring at the ground.

"WHAAAAAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT YOU GUY BROKEUP? Or i just heard it wrong," Maria shouted coming to Cody.

"You Heard it right,"

"But why?" Eve asked. She knew that they were so in love. so there must be a good reason to broke up.

"I Bet, you found out that Rich People sucks!" Maria said not believing what his brother told him.

"No, I Don't know about rich people but Kaitlyn doesn't sucks okay," Cody Said defending Her now ex-girlfriend.

"So I guess, She ain't Rich?" Cody and Eve Rolled their eyes, Maria was just trying to make them laugh, well she does everytime, and everytime she fails.

"Not Every Rich kid is bad, Maria," Eve Said.

"Okay," Maria rolling her eyes went to the kitchen.

"So What happened, Why did you guys broke up," Eve Asked.

"I Broke up with her, its all my fault,"

"Yes, it is your fault, but why did you broke up,"

"We were not meant to be together, anyways," Cody lied. They were meant to be.

"This is not a really good, reason," She said stood up facing her brother, Cody looked away.

"Maybe, i just don't want to Explain," Saying this Cody left to his room leaving his sister confuse.

* * *

**There's going to be loads of drama! just read it! I worked hard for this hope i get the fruit. xD**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. :) Leave reviews R&amp;R Please! :)**

**-xAnnaHoran.**


	2. In My Veins Two

**hey guys, I thought about continuing this story. :D**

**dont worry, there is alot more to come.**

**If you are confused, read the previous chapter, please.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Orton's Mansion.**

Randy Orton, was walking here and there, he was confused he wanted to know the reason behind Cody's and Kaitlyn breakup, he wanted to punish Cody for hurting his baby sister, but punishing seemed like punishing Kaitlyn, because she was so in love with him. Randy knew, he knew that Kaitlyn would never want him to punish Cody, still he wanted to talk to Cody.

"Hey brother," Mike _The Miz _greeted his brother, when he entered his room,

"hmmm," Randy was out of his thoughts now and noded at his brother.

"What are you thinking, Randall?"

"You know about Kaitlyn's stuff," Randy answered his brother.

"Don't think about it too much, I knew he was a fuckboy from the start," Mike was sure that he never liked Cody, he knew his sister, Kaitlyn was was way out of his league, in standard, in class, in society, they were rich and Cody's family was just normal, nothing in front of Orton's family, Mike sure was brand concious and had kept differences between Rich and Poor people.

"I still want to talk to that Cody," Randall replied with his head down, eyes staring ground and deep in thoughts.

"Ok, as you wish, I am going to see the company, I actually need a personal assistant, thats why I gotta interview persons," Mike went out of the sight and ran off to his mercedes, and drive off.

* * *

**Rhodes House.**

"Maria, why don't you try interviewing for this job?" Eve asked her sister, Maria as she showed her a newspaper, where there was an ad about needed personal assistant.

Maria grabbed the newspaper from her sister, and took a look at the newspaper, she knew they needed money for rent and to run the house.

"Why me? why not you?" Maria asked her sister.

"they have told the requirements here, they need someone who is graduated, unlike me," Eve replied to her sister as she looked down on the ground in deep thoughts and she wished she would not have done that, her life would be so much better, if she would have been graduated, but they kicked her out of the university.

"Oh yeah," Maria didn't knew what to say to her so she turned on the TV , to divert her attention.

"So are you gonna give the interview to this job?" Eve asked her sister.

"Okay, I'll give it, but if my boss would be rude or anything, I am punching that ass," Maria answered her sister in a funny way, and Eve laughed at that.

"You cant do that," Eve said.

"Whatever," Maria said as she walked of to take a shower to be ready for this interview.

"BE READY FAST, ITS IN ONE HOUR," Eve shouted.

"I read that in the newspaper, dont worry," Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Orton's Mansion.**

Kaitlyn opened a box, and saw a necklace, a not very expensive necklace, it had a little pearl in it, but it meant so much to Kaitlyn, because this was one of those precious gifts Cody gave to her, she grabbed that necklace and smiled, but then she realized she and Cody was no more together. It hurt her, It gave her pain.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Cody and Kaitlyn were sitting on the sand together, it was night, at beach, air was running here and there, hands in hands they were._

_"Close your eyes, Kait," Cody asked Kaitlyn to close her eyes._

_"No, i wont, you wanna play hide and seek with me?" Kaitlyn asked Innocently._

_"No," he laughed and asked her to close her eyes again, this time she did, close her eyes, she found no movement at all, but Cody grabbed the necklace he bought, the pretty necklace was in his hands, smiling, he asked her to open her eyes._

_Kaitlyn opened her eyes, and put her hands on her mouth, she was shocked, she found the necklace so pretty._

_"You know, its not expensive but," Cody said but his words left Incomplete as Kaitlyn put her mouth into his mouth, they shared a passioniate kiss._

_"I don't care about the price, darling as long as your love is with me," Kaitlyn smiled like a kid, as she asked Cody, what this necklace was for._

_"Because it is our 2 month anniversary, thats why i bought you this," Kaitlyn laughed and hugged him tightly._

_**flashback end.**_

As she gained her senses, she found herself crying, a tissue box was there, she grabbed the tissue paper and cleared her tear, she knew these memories will remain with her, Cody was her _first love._

* * *

**Orton's Company.**

"No way, you cant get the job," Mike shouted at that person sitting in front of him.

"Whyyyy..." A girl managed to say something in front of that man.

"Because, first of all, you keep flirting with me, when I don't want you to, I want someone who is professional, not like you," Mike had this file in his hand he threw the file on ground and pointed that girl to get out from his office. The girl grabbed the file from the ground and ran away crying, in mean time the manager came upto Mike, and tried to him relax, which not at all worked.

"Excuse me, sir? May i come in?" a sweet voice came from door, and Mike higher his gaze to see the person.

"Late commers, no place for you, here," Mike glared at her.

"Sir please, I'm Maria, I can explain," Maria revealed her name.

"Didn't you heard what i said? I don't like non panctual persons, you are late, no place for you," Mike made sure every person in the office would listen to this.

Maria was dissapointed, she was about to leave the room, when someone called her name, she turned around to see an old man calling her name.

"Bob Orton," he gave out his hand to Maria and Maria shook his hand, Mike was seeing this all and rolled his eyes.

"Maria," she managed to say her name infront of that old man.

"Can you show me your files?" The old man said and Maria gave him her files, he took a look at it and noded, Maria was only praying so she can get this job.

"Uhm, you are finalized for this job, You are now Mike's Personal assistant," Bob Orton pointed at the man in front of him, Mike, Mike growled.

"Dad, no way," Mike didn't liked the girl at all, in his point of view, Maria came late, and he liked professional person, who didn't told him any excuses.

"Yes, Miss Maria you are finalized for this, Job don't listen to my son," Bob Orton, pointed at the manager to get some paper, and the manager took some papers with him.

"Here, sign this please, its two month deal for right now," Manager showed Maria where sign and she signed it, Maria was so happy, this job was unexptected, and she was shocked, and happy at the same time.

"You can start your job from tomorrow, Miss Maria," Mike was rolling his eyes all the time, Maria left the office.

"Dad, I didn't wanted that girl to be my assistant, why did you do that?" Mike asked his dad.

"Because the girl was nice, and didn't flirted with you," Bob Orton said.

"If I didn't liked this girl, I am throwing her out of this company," Mike said and left of the office.

* * *

**Rhodes House.**

Eve heard car horns, outside her house, she ignored that, until someone knocked on the door, Eve went to open the door, as she opened the door, she saw someone, she never expected.

"Where is your brother-" he said feriously but hiis words left incomplete as he noticed who was standing infront of him.

"Randy?" Eve managed to say something, she was shocked.

"EVE! YOU," Randy too was shock.

_and all the memories, that never left, came back._

* * *

**what do you say? how was the chapter?**

**how Eve and Randy know eachother? how Mike and Maria job will go? Will Kaitlyn ever forget Cody?**

**reviews, fave, follow please. **

**\- Anna. **


End file.
